Anthelmintically active benzimidazole-2-carbamate derivatives either unsubstituted at the 5(6)-position or substituted with different substituents than those described and claimed herein are known in this art (for example, see U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 3,480,642; 3,573,321; 3,574,845; 3,578,676; and 3,595,870). Related fungicidal compounds are also shown in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 2,933,504 and 3,010,968.